In the prior art, shaft-sealing apparatus for preventing fluid from leaking through the shaft mainly used gland packings and mechanical seals, but there has been a need to improve their mechanical structure. That is, if gland packings are used as the shaft-sealing apparatus, friction between the packing and the rotational shaft causes the shaft to be worn out. Furthermore, in such a case mechanical losses due to friction causes more power consumption. Also, these packings did not perfectly prevent the fluid from leaking; therefore, various problems could arise resulting from the leakage, for example, pollution, abrasion and loss of raw materials. On one hand, in case conventional common mechanical seals are used, an annular sealing member with a sealing face precisely ground should be employed; therefore, the leakage could be perfectly prevented but there are many other problems. That is, it is not easy to precisely manufacture the sealing member due to the necessity of flat grinding. In addition, these mechanical seals require higher production costs and careful attention to handling with the risk of break-down with high hardness materials materials also having low stiffness; therefore, it was impossible to use them in large capacity pumps which create large vibrations or multi-step pumps which have excessive clearance of the shaft. They also were not suitable with pumps operating around high temperature and pressure, and pumps using a high density fluid or a viscous fluid. Moreover, if leakage occurred, such pumps required disassembly for service or repair.